An Unexpected Surprise (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: PROMPT FROM TUMBLR: Would it be too much to ask for a Phan au where Dan is lonely and orders something and they send him robot!Phil by mistake so Dan decides to keep him for a day and he realises how cute robot!Phil is and how he makes him feel less lonely so he keeps him? - Phan fluff & au!


_"It will be delivered here tomorrow? That's great, thank you!" Dan said to the man on the phone, a big smile on his face. He soon hung up the call and locked his phone, placing it down on the side. From tomorrow, he wasn't going to be alone. He was finally going to have some company.  
><em>_A FRIEND. A friend he had been wanting for so long. He guessed it would be a pet, but the man on the phone, and the website he got the number from, didn't exactly specify what type of 'companion' it would be._

The sound of knocking woke Dan from his peaceful slumber, causing him to stumble out of bed and throw a hoodie on as he made his way to the front door. A little wave of excitement went through him as he remembered last night and the ordering of the companion. He smiled as he opened the door, but soon his look turned to confusion as he saw a young male with bright blue eyes, and short ebony black hair.  
>"Hello?" Dan said.<br>The man gave him a small smile, "hi...are you Daniel Howell?" He asked him.  
>Dan nodded, "yes…and you are?"<br>"Phil. Phil Lester." The man replied. "I believe my boss sent me here for you…I'm from the company."  
>"Were you expecting something else?" Phil asked him curiously after receiving no reply.<br>After a few moments, Dan awkwardly nodded. "Oh, well…that's the type of company it is. Did they not explain that?" He asked, and Dan shook his head.

"Sorry, they might not have been very clear. I am a robot." He explained. "I've been made as a companion, or anything you want really…it's up to you. And if you don't want me, you can send me back and they will refund you."  
>"OK," Dan said. "I-I wasn't really expecting this…but you've probably come a long way so I'll let you stay before I send you back…i-is that okay?"<p>

Phil nodded, and smiled as Dan stood to the side to let him in. Dan shut the front door behind him, watching Phil as he stared around the house in awe. He had never been in a house like this before, he had been stuck in a small basic room ever since he had been created. And it was boring.

"Your house is so nice, Mr H-" Phil started to say but was interrupted by Dan. "It's Dan, and thanks..." he replied, smiling softly at him.  
>He led him in to the living room, where Phil gazed around the room, a big smile on his face as he took in all the detail and the furnishings of Dan's lounge. Phil's gaze met Dan's, and he blushed, looking down at the ground bashfully.<p>

"S-sorry…I've never been in a house like this…" he explained. Dan chuckled lightly, "it's fine, you can go explore if you want…" he said, smiling brightly as Phil's eyes widened in excitement.

That night, they were sat in the living room again, both on the sofa beside each other. Phil had explored Dan's house, admiring every nook and cranny of the small home. Dan had found his words and actions adorable; how he spoke to Dan, how he got excited, how he was full of curiosity …it all screamed _adorable_. Dan had thought about it a lot over the past hour or so. About how Phil was technically _his_, and that he didn't have to send him back because he did pay for him even if he hadn't expected him to be the one who turned up.

Dan had thought of how happy he had been all day, his sadness and negative thoughts long gone and replaced by ones of Phil. Phil with his happiness and positive vibes. He was a ray of sunshine in Dan's opinion, and Dan couldn't get enough of it.

Everything in the house was so new to Phil, and it made him more and more excited as the day got on. Secretly, he kinda hoped Dan wouldn't send him back. He felt so happy around Dan, and being in the house. If he went back, he'd have to go back into that room again until the next time he was chosen. And that could be _forever _away for all he knew. He would much rather stay here with Dan.  
>He guessed Dan was OK with him, he had followed him around the house and was always happy to explain things to Phil if he asked him a question about a various object in the house that he had never seen before.<p>

Dan had quickly shown him to a cosy spare bedroom he had for any guests that wanted to stay the night. He thought it would be a good idea for Phil to have that room so he could feel more comfortable and homely, that's if he wanted to stay with him. In the guest room had a double bed, and a wardrobe with a chest of drawers opposite. A mirror on top of the chest. Phil had shown his appreciation for the room by, of course, jumping about on the bed, just like a child would on Christmas Day to wake its parents. Dan admired his childishness, and soon joined him in jumping on the bed. They both collapsed in a fit of giggles on the bed, grinning foolishly at each other before getting up and going in to the next room to continue Phil's 'tour'.

Dan decided now it was time to bring up the topic of Phil staying. He looked over at him and smiled. They were in the living room with the television on, and Phil's eyes were glued to it. It was one of Dan's favourite shows, so he was glad Phil was taking an interest in it.  
>"Hey, Phil…" he said, as the ad breaks started. Phil glanced over at Dan, waiting for him to continue talking.<p>

"I've been thinking about this a lot today, especially this evening…how would you like to not return to the company again?" he asked him.  
>He watched Phil process the question, seeing a big grin breaking out on his face.<br>"Are you asking me to stay?!" he replied hopefully.  
>"Of course!" Dan said, smiling brightly at him. He was knocked back by Phil jumping on him and attacking him in a tight friendly hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said excitedly. "I'd love to stay with you!"<p>

Dan hugged him back just as tight, before he pulled away and sat back up. "You're welcome, Phil.." he said, smiling as Phil jumped about in his seat, barely containing his enthusiasm as he thought about his new life with Dan.  
>He ended up jumping on Dan again and hugging him, almost squashing him under his grip, but Dan didn't seem to care as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around him again.<p>

* * *

><p>wow hi hello ~<br>I haven't posted in so long and haven't really been wanting to write but a lovely anon sent me this prompt on tumblr and I got inspired c:

Prompt: **Would it be too much to ask for a Phan au where Dan is lonely and orders something and they send him robot!Phil by mistake so Dan decides to keep him for a day and he realises how cute robot!Phil is and how he makes him feel less lonely so he keeps him?**

I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I apologize for any mistakes! Please let me know if there are, and I will correct them ASAP!  
>Thank you :) xoxo.<p> 


End file.
